


Standing at the Crossroads [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [12]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day at the Warehouse suddenly turns into a race against time to round up a particularly nasty Artifact.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing at the Crossroads [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing at the Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398089) by [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow). 



 

 **Title:**   Standing at the Crossroads  
**Fandom** : Warehouse 13  
**Author** : 

###  [minkhollow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gen  
**Rating: Teen**  
**Length:**   42:00  
**Summary:** A quiet day at the Warehouse suddenly turns into a race against time to round up a particularly nasty Artifact.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398089/chapters/655023)  
  
  
With Music:  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Minkhollow/Standing%20at%20the%20crossroads%20%28with%20mus.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZbGgzcW5HbHJqcVk/edit?usp=sharing)  
  
Without Music:  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Minkhollow/Standing%20at%20the%20crossroads%20%28no%20music.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZWllGWWVwOE1yWU0/edit?usp=sharing)

 

So I read this fic and knew it needed to be podficed. The songs wove through the piece so well i could practically hear them. So naturally I had to incorporate them, I hope i did a good job, this is only the second time I've brought in music. Also Cladia's voice was so fun to do. :)


End file.
